


food

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Deals with Dieties, Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, Gen, Good Person Amara (Superatural), How Do I Tag, Post-Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Redeemed Amara (Supernatural), Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), open-ended, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: you and amara made an agreement. it is eating you alive, but somehow you don't mind.





	food

*

To date, you can't recall when your arrangement had first been reached.

Amara, starved, relearning how to coexist with Her Brother, yet desperately seeking to avoid Him.

You, starved, desperate for answers no book could provide, seizing the opportunity Her isolation provided.

The first few meetings had melted together in a blur, tinged with the bitter aftertaste of Dark Matter, buzzing with the wisps of your disappearing essence.

There was nothing in this entire universe that could satisfy Her hunger, nothing in this entire universe that could quench your thirst.

Some evenings were spent perusing a nearby buffet, your mortal body still requiring mortal fuel, even if the food was only in the area of edible.

Other evenings, you would sneak onto the roof, savouring the thrill of potentially being caught, spending hours discussing the stars and the deep spaces in between.

And yet there were other evenings where you convinced Her to wander, to experience more of what the world had to offer, learning of adrenaline and music, art and speech. Some moments were greeted with ambivalence, but there was just enough wonderment to Her gaze that you felt the flutter of pride in your chest.

As you offered more to Her- more than your soul, your knowledge, your companionship- you found yourself anticipating one day sharing the Infinite with Her.

She was consuming more than your essence.

She was consuming your thoughts.

Your heart.

Your every breath.

She was consuming _you_, bit by bit.

But for the honour of serving such Divinity? 

You would eagerly make yourself a martyr.

*


End file.
